Did I Ever Tell You
by Pretenders
Summary: Blossom runs into Brick at Townsville Mall after their crime inducing and fighting days are over, and Brick has quite a few things to say. And Blossom is going to tell you about it. First in PPG Series. Brick and Blossom.


**Did I Ever Tell You...**

 **Blossom runs into Brick at Townsville Mall after their crime inducing and fighting days are over, and Brick has quite a few things to say. And Blossom is going to tell you about it. First in PPG Series. Brick and Blossom.**

* * *

Today is a boring day. I already had the feeling the day before that I wasn't going to have much to do today but be by myself after finding out my sisters had plans and the Professor had experiments to conduct. It didn't bother me then, but now that today has come and I'm alone on my bed, in my room, staring at the ceiling, well... I've got a lot of reasons to complain running through my head.

First off, I forgot that today Buttercup had a skate meet with her team, which apparently is more important to her than spending time with me so that I can tutor her to improve her academics. I guess when you're too worried about making that aerial flip or not landing flat on your face at the skating tournament from ten feet high, you're going to prioritize a skate boarding related event. Because honestly, we—and by "we" I mean "I"—agreed to study for her upcoming final before the last week of this semester. Guess when that is? This week! Geez.

Then there's Bubbles, who can't decide if a chipped nail should be an emergency situation or a minor, perhaps minuscule accident. I label it the latter. But Bubbles, Bubbles would prefer you refer to it as the end of the world. So where is she instead of helping me decide which dish to make for the Professor for his birthday in three days? At the hospital. Yes, she's at the hospital, most likely trying to convince the staff that her broken nail is going to kill her. Talk about over exaggerating.

No, actually, talk about last minute work for the Professor when today was supposed to be his day off. He can't get enough of work, though he likes to say he can't get enough of "science." I wouldn't understand his point view, as I eventually got tired of all the crime fighting this town needed from me and my sisters. So I called it quits and they soon followed suit. Just an FYI, the Professor's original colleagues all moved on—including Mojo. Maybe the Professor should take note on that and spend time away from chemicals and solutions... No, chemicals and Chemical X, actually.

And that brings me to my present activity: doing nothing. Absolutely, positively... Nothing. That is if you don't count staring at the ceiling, then I guess I am not just wasting my time. But to me, staring at anything is considered doing nothing. There is no cleaning to do, no friends available, and nothing else I could possibly think of that needs my attention. Trust me, I've quadrupled checked. Yeah, I know right? What a lousy—wait!

Ow! Oh... I should not have got up that fast, my back was too stiff laying on that bed and that back crack did not do me any good... Ooh...

I'm just going to ignore the pain for now, that sound like a good idea. Pain usually goes away when you're not thinking about it, I heard. And truthfully, pain doesn't last too long for me, anyways. But back to my sudden, brilliant idea. I just remembered that my friend, Abby, is opening her new shop at the mall today. Although it's a souvenir shop and most of the items she has are of the Powerpuff Girls, which is my sisters and I when we were five, it wouldn't hurt to wish her luck in the business profession.

Yeah, that's what good friends do, so I'm going to go down there right now. I just need to open this window and—wow! The air against my face just made me feel much, much better. It always feels great to get out for some fresh air, especially when you can fly. Since I haven't met very many others who have the ability, I'm going to assume you can't fly. Unless you know Princess and have ordered a pair of her new rocket boots and added to her snotty, wealthy self, then I'm going to have to make time for us to fly together.

But for now, I need to see Abby and her shop at the mall, which is coming into view right here. Just gotta land right... Here! Ah, that landing was perfect, if I do say so myself. Ever since I've perfected flying and landing, I've cracked the secret to keeping my appearance wind proof. My hair reaches past my bosom and I get compliments all the time. I don't mean to brag, but I've also got quite a few admirers that I'm not going to lie about and say I'm not interested in. I just am a little hesitant when it comes to normal guys. They're just not fascinating enough and think that sports and big muscles are all they need to impress me. Maybe Buttercup, but not me.

Back to Abby, there she is, standing behind the counter. "Abby, hi! I thought I'd stop by and wish you luck with the new shop. Wow, this place looks really nice, there's even a bubblegum machine! How lovely."

Abby's got this adorable bob haircut, so when she turned to look at me, her curly bounced so graciously, "Blossom! Oh, thank you, that means a lot. Do you really like it? It doesn't make the store look tacky, does it? Because I thought—"

"No, it doesn't, it's perfect." Abby has this character where she doesn't have much confidence in her actions, but I have so many reasons to make her believe in herself. She won't take my compliments, though. Shame.

She pointed at a Powerpuff Girls picture frame, "Look over here, I thought you'd love this. I ordered it especially for you,"

And when I'd seen her reach for it to give it to me, I waved my hands in the air, "Abby, no. It's lovely but you've got to make some profit here. Keep it."

"Really, I insist! I've got others that I'm sure will sell. This one just reminded me of you, I mean look at you on this thing! You're holding a diploma for Pete's sake! You can put a picture of you here once you graduate."

Abby is probably the most enthusiastic about my near graduation. I followed my dreams to pursue an education and I can't believe how soon it will come true, and now that I think about, I hadn't thought about a nice picture frame to put a photo in. I guess it wouldn't hurt choosing this one.

So I took it from her, "Thank-you, Abby, it's perfect."

I loved her smile, she had such straight, white teeth. I hadn't realized how long it had been since I talked to Abby until I started feeling a bit guilty. She left Townsville during our last year of high school and when she came back, she put so much effort into getting together to catch up on things, but school had me super busy. I'm going to make more time for us from now on.

"So have you had any customers?" I noticed a few empty spaces, and I was about to congratulate Abby on her sales.

"No. I've just been putting items here and there, and it's been slow here—oh my gosh! I think that guy is headed this way!"

I turned my head around so rapidly to align my view with Abby finger, "Who? Where?"

"That guy with the black hoodie, he's leaving two other guys, but he motioned this way and he's almost here!"

I finally caught sight of the man, "Eh, what's with the heaving clothing? I mean, you can barely see his face."

Abby squeezed my arm slightly as she whispered, "Shh, he might hear you," then let go, "Welcome!"

I noticed the man say nothing but look our way for a little no longer than usual. I could feel Abby get quiet and I looked away to look at my vibrating phone. It was a message from Bubbles, and she was asking me to take her her nail kit to the hospital. One, I kind of didn't want to leave Abby with this stranger, and two, did the hospital really admit Bubbles over a cracked nail? I didn't even want to think too much into it, and if I didn't deliver her set, I'd be having a vibrating phone all day with pictures of a sad puppy being sent every two seconds.

"Sorry, Abby, but I have an emergency, I'm going to have to go. Thank-you for the frame, it's beautiful, and good luck with the shop. Let's try to hang out this week, I have no classes until Thursday."

She waved me a quick smile, "Oh, no problem, Blossom. How about tomorrow, then? We can go out for some milkshakes?"

"Ooo, that sounds delicious, count me in!" Why couldn't it be tomorrow, already? I hadn't had a milkshake in so long. But aside from that, I made to leave the shop like a normal girl and through the main doors, since flying through roofs didn't do me any financial good.

Once I left the shop, and headed for the doors, I felt someone latch onto my wrist so tightly, I was about to land a powerful punch to whoever it was until I was startled to see the strange man behind me!

"Hey, let go before I defend myself! Hey! I said let—Brick?" Wow, he hadn't changed one bit. Once that hoodie came off and the red baseball cap came into view, the face gave hi, away too easily. I'm actually surprised that he didn't look uglier than I last remembered him looking. And he didn't look like an addict like I assumed he'd become at this age.

"We'll look at what we have here! Out of all the days to go to the mall, today would be the day you'd come here, too."

Yuck, his voice sounded too nice. By nice, I mean too grown up and developed. I couldn't believe he'd be this tall, either. Or this well put together. I was about to think he was an imposter.

"So, Babe,"

Until he said that... That.

"Have you decided on when we're going to hang out?"

"Look, Brick, whatever crime you plan on committing here today, I'm not going to stop you. That's a job for law enforcement, now. I quit. So don't get too excited. Today isn't going to be any better for you than it is for me."

His brow raised, "Oh, really? And what makes you think I haven't quit?"

"Um, have you?"

Once I heard his chuckle, I turned to head out. I wasn't going to play his games. The last game I played, he ended up humiliated so I'm pretty sure he doesn't want to go down that route, either. But he reached out for my shoulder anyhow and decided he'd probably ditch his dignity at the mall.

"I'm not a criminal, anymore. After being stripped of my powers and serving my time—"

Wow, did I hear that right? "You mean you're not super human, anymore?"

"Then I wasn't, I'm back to being more powerful than you,"

"I'd beg to differ,"

"Maybe I wouldn't mind a quick fight,"

"Maybe I wouldn't mind another victory,"

"Maybe I'd let you land the first punch if I wasn't running on a time limit here,"

I'd like to hope he's civilized and his time limit is him running late for a job, "And what's got you in a rush? You've got to report to community service?"

"Nope, I've got a class to teach."

I never thought I'd be this shocked in my life, but I may just need to check into the hospital next. "You? You got a class to teach? What are you teaching? Criminal Behavior 101?"

"No, I'm teaching Chemistry. I found an interest in it and a career, as well."

I didn't think I laughed hard enough, "I don't believe it! You're not amounting to anything, yet, Brick."

"And what about you? Not fighting crime anymore and at the mall. What could you possibly be doing that's better than what I'm doing?" His eyes flashed a hint of curiosity, and the color of his eyes kept me fixed onto them for a bit longer than their curious flash.

I looked down, "I'm going for my Master's."

"Interesting. Hey, I'm not going to stand here and judge you,"

I looked to him once more, "Then why bother me?"

"I just want to tell you a few things," he flipped his cap so that it was facing backwards, "And I have one question,"

Just one? "Get it over with, then. I kind of need to be somewhere. I should of been there now."

"I'm not planning on talking over drinks here with you," I almost thought that him looking away, trying to focus on that fake plant meant that he was second thinking this encounter, "But I don't want to talk here,"

"Then where?"

"Follow me,"

"Tell me where, first. I'm not blindly following you. I mean I haven't seen you in over fifteen years."

His breath was heavy, "Mojo's old lab."

"How do I know this isn't a trap? How can I trust one of my enemies?" I had a raised brow this time.

"Forget it. We can stay here."

"Perfect. So what is it that you have to say?"

His baggy jacket held his hands in its pockets, and the grey floors held his attention. He acted as if I was going to decide on whether or not to go to prom with him. Was he really this much of a changed man? Or is what's on his mind bothering him that much? How much could he possibly have to say to me after twenty years?

"Did I ever tell you how much I hated you?"

Hated? "Many, many times. I didn't think you had another favorite word when talking to me before I spoiled your criminal goals."

A small, small laugh came from his throat, but his smile stayed. His teeth reminded me of Abby's.

"Okay, I didn't think it was that much," his smile faded, "Did I ever tell you how much I wanted you dead?"

Flashbacks came through my mind, visions of the past between Brick and I preparing to fight became clear.

"No, but you sure showed me how much you did. Come to think of it, I've never met someone so blood thirsty as you, so this..." I waved him up and down, "It's quite a change."

"I don't know if that's a good thing or a bad thing,"

"Oh, it's a good—" Oh, man, I didn't think I said that out loud. Too late to go back in time, so I'm going to have to force this one out, "It's a good thing."

We stared at each other awkwardly. I don't think I could have said anything to recover from my accidental slip, and he looked away too quickly to give me a chance to make what I said mean nothing.

"Eh-hem," he cleared his throat, "Did I ever tell you why I was jealous of you?"

"Jealous...? I didn't know—I mean, no... You never did..." My forehead stressed, "Why?"

"You were everywhere. I never went a day without hearing your name. Even Mojo couldn't sleep without saying your name. I never heard my name from anyone else besides my brothers and you,"

"Oh," this time, I could tell he didn't like the way that felt on his tongue, and I didn't know whether or not that made him feel uneasy or... Well, I don't know.

"Blossom," he looked to his watch when I looked at him with all my attention, "I don't think I have enough time, and I'm not coming back to Townsville, anymore,"

"Why?" Did it really matter? I wasn't in the business to stop him from doing anything, anymore.

"This isn't my home. I've made a home somewhere else, and I don't want to run into old enemies, anymore."

Was he referring to me? "Oh," And there is was, again. That sound I made when my thoughts lingered to unimportant things. Like why it felt strange that I wouldn't mind running into him like this once more. I wanted to hear everything he had to say.

"They're demolishing Mojo's Lab. He passed away about two months ago. I didn't get to see him before then. I hadn't seen him since HIM banished us and my brothers and I fled."

"I heard about his passing. If it meant anything to you—"

"Of course it did. Are you stupid? Mojo is the reason I'm even here."

"Hey, the last time I remember you, hatred was all you felt,"

"And I'm guessing you won't let go of the old me. Don't you see me? I've come a long way."

"I never said you didn't, so don't put words in my mouth. I'm sorry for your loss, but don't expect me to know you as if I've known you my whole life,"

"No, you're right," He put his hood back on, shading his eyes from view, "Don't worry about how I feel. I don't need that from you. I just need an answer,"

"For what?"

I felt him grab my hand, and before I could make to yank myself away, I could feel intense pressure on my crown. I closed my eyes instinctively, and when I felt them open, I screamed. We had just flew through the roof! And he still had me by the hand! How dare he! He will be gone before he has to worry about paying for the damage! I should have know, I shouldn't have—

"Did you like it?"

"No! No, do you have any idea how much that is going to cost me? Don't you realize that I live in Townsville still! They're going to hold me responsible, you know!" I realized we were still in the air, "And where are you taking me? Let me go, Brick!"

"Relax," he suddenly let me go, and I felt as if I had no control of myself. My balance was all wrong, and I only avoided landing on my face when my instincts kicked in and I landed horribly on my bottom.

This time, I didn't look so wind proof.

And he was laughing. At. Me. What a complete jerk. Changed man, ha! He hadn't changed one bit.

"You're lucky there's people around, or I'd surely take up your offer for that first hit!"

He hadn't stopped laughing, and frankly, I wasn't going to let him enjoy this that much. I stomped over to him, energy focused into my fist, ready to land it right on his face, when he stopped it from impacting in mid air.

He looked down at me so seriously, I felt my mouth open slightly.

"Did you like it?"

"No! I didn't—"

"The kiss."

"Kiss? What? You didn't kiss me!"

"I didn't. But you did."

What was this maniac talking about? I'm about to show him how much I've changed! In power and stre—Is that Mojo's Lab behind him? Are we at—Oh no... He's talking about...

"Took you long enough to put two and two together."

I used all my will to push him as far as I could from me, "You're crazy. Of course I didn't like it. You left my lips tasting like toilet water."

"I don't think you mind it that much."

"You're right. I minded it immensely. It was torture."

"Don't lie to me,"

"What are you? A lie detector? I'm telling the truth." No, no I'm not. But why should I say otherwise?

"You're blushing,"

Now I'm blushing. I wasn't then, I swear. But this bozo is surprising me in all the wrong ways!

"Stop it, aren't you late for something?"

"Tell me the truth,"

"No, I didn't like it,"

"Stop lying,"

"I'm not lying, I didn't like it,"

"You're killing me here. Did you like it?"

Fine. Fine. But I wasn't going to be entirely honest, "Alright!" so I became too quiet.. Almost silent for two minutes while looking at anything else but the sly look on his face. Or the slight twinkle in his eyes, or the small smile on his lips.

"Well?"

"I don't... I don't know."

He sighed, "Well, babe, I guess I'm going to have to leave it at that. You don't want to be honest? Fine. I'll let it slide this time. But next time, you're going to land one right here,"

His fingers were on his lips.

"And you're going to have to tell me the truth."

Was he... Was he planning on a kiss? "You're out of your—!"

And there it was. That signature red streak.

Well... I was too into my thoughts to move. Too perplexed to think. And too dumbfounded to realize that it was getting dimmer and dimmer.

A vibration. 25 new messages.

Bubbles.


End file.
